parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheBluesRockz Dvd
Therse are Poster of TheBluesRockz Spoofs List: Gadgetlina Poster.jpg|Gadgetlina The Road to El Dorado (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Poster.jpg|The Road to El Dorado (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) The Mouse Princess (TheBluesRockz Style).jpg|The Mouse Princess (TheBluesRockz Style) Home Alone (TheBluesRockz Style).jpg|Home Alone (TheBluesRockz Style) Jumanji (TheBluesRockz Animal Style).jpg|Jumanji (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Vhs) Star Wars Episode 1 (TheBluesRockz Animal Style).jpg Star Wars Episode 2 (TheBluesRockz Style).jpg fntk8gpg.jpg For TheBluesRockz (Gadgethontas).png|Gadgethontas Pokemon (TheBluesrockz animal Style).jpg|Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) The little mouse (TheBluesRockz Style).jpg the little Mouse (For TheBluesRockz).jpg All Rodents Go to heaven (For TheBluesRockz).jpg All rodents go to heaven 2_poster.jpg The_Black_Cauldron_(TheBluesRockz_Animal_Style).jpg|The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Monster House The BluesRockz Style.jpg The Bat Prince Poster (For TheBluesrockz).jpg Peter_Pan_-_Poster.png Chip_Pan_2.jpg The Good Rescue Ranger.jpg Titanic_The_Legend_Goes_On (TheBluesRockz Style).jpg the-return-of prince John.jpg Chipladdin-and-the-king-of-thieves-movie-poster-9999-1020230764.jpg The_Fast_and_the_Furious_(TheBluesRockz_Sposter).jpg 2-Fast-2-Furious-thebluesrockz.jpg Sleeping Gadget.jpg The_Jungle_Book_For_theBluesRockz.jpg The_Jungle_Book_2_(bl_Style).jpg The_Rescue_Ranger.jpg The_Rescue_Ranger_Chip's_Pride.jpg The Chipmunk of Noterdame.jpg Rebeccastasia.jpg Rescue Ranger A-Doodle.jpg Chipladdin-and-the-king-of-thieves-movie-poster-9999-1020230764.jpg The-return-of prince John.jpg Gadgetrella.jpg An Lodon Tale Poster 1986.jpg Gadgetrella_2.jpg|Yinlla 2 Gadgeterella_III_A_Twist_In_Time.jpg|Yinlla 3: A Twist In Time The_Chipmunk_of_NoterDame_2_(for_TheBluesRockz).jpg The_Duck's_New_Groove.jpg Quest-for-camelot-movie-poster-1997-1020211150.jpg The_Duck's_New_Groove_Fievel's_New_Groove_2.jpg The_Rescue_Ranger_11_2.jpg Gadgethontas_VHS.png Powerpuff_girls_movie_(TheBluesRockz_Animal_Style).jpg|The Powerpuff Childrens Movie Chipladdin.jpg Snifflesnocchio Poster.jpg Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style).jpg|Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Kit's Laboratory ego trip.jpg|E.B.'s Laboratory: Ego Trip TheBluesrockz Molly (Matilda).jpg the bluesrockz Ted (With Jim Hawkins Chip and Melody).jpg The-Powerpuff-Girls_(TheBluesrockz_Animal_Style)_Jenny_Molly_and_Nellie).jpg Powerpuff girls movie (TheBluesRockz Animal Style).jpg sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style).jpg|Sailor Gadget The_mouse_princess_(thebluesrock_with_prince_yogi_princess_cindy_lord_fat_cat).jpg Black Cauldron 1986 VHS (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Dale as Taran and Jenner as Horned King).png Bears Don't Dance (TheBluesRockz) baloo rebecca ).jpg The Real Ghostbusters Poster for TheBluesRockz).jpg|The Real Ghostbusters (TheBluesRockz Style) Rapunzel (Moana) Poster.jpg Sausage Party (TheBluesRockz Style) Poster.jpg Zootopia (TheBluesRockz Style) Poster.jpg The chip-chipmunk show.jpg|The Chip-Chipmunk Show Pokemon Advanced Generataiton TheBluesRockz.jpg|Pokemon Advanced Generation (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Pokemon three the movie ver1 thebluesrockz animal style).jpg|Pokemon 3: The Movie (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Pokemon Movie 2000 TheBluesRockz.jpg|Pokemon The Movie 2000 (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Pokemon Chronicles Poster thebluesrockz.jpg|Pokemon Chronicles (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Pokemon Mewtwo Returns thebluesrockz.jpg|Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Poke Origins TheBluesRockz.jpg|Pokemon Origins (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Pokemon 4Ever Poster TheBluesRockz.jpg|Pokemon 4Ever (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Chip chipmunk and the ghoul school.jpg|Chip-ChipMunk and the Ghoul School Gadget White and The Seven Rodents Poster.jpg|Gadget White and the Seven Rodents Pokemon Jirachi thebluesrockz style.jpg|Pokemon Jirachi Wishmaker (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Chip meets the Boo Brothers (aka Vultures).png|Chip-ChipMunk Meets the Boo Brothers Gadget's house.jpg|Gadget's House Chip live in new york city.png|Chip Live! In New York City The pagemaster thebluesrockz.jpg The mask (theBluesRockz Style).jpg Chipmunks in-pyjamas-poster.jpg|Chipmunks in Pajamas Scooby-bravo-poster-johnny-bravo-4840864-320-240.jpg|Scooby Bravo The_great_Rescue_Ranger_Detective_(Second)_poster.jpg Totally Spies! (TheBluesRockz Style).JPG Brother bear (thebluesrockz style).jpg Meet the Robinsons thebluesrtockz.jpg Flight-of-the-Navigator for bluesrockz.jpg|Flight of the Navigator (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Finding fievel poster.jpg Finding gadget.jpg Thebluesrockz beauty and the dog.jpg|Beauty and the Dog (TheBluesRockz Style) Sailor gadget s hearts poster.jpg|Sailor Gadget S: Hearts in Ice (TheBluesRockz Style) Timon-down-under-movie-poster-1948-1020250232.jpg|Timon Down Under Cartoon cartoon thebluesrockz.jpg|Cartoon Cartoons (TheBluesRockz Style) Kit's-lab.jpg|Kit's Laboratory Chip aka howard duck.jpg|Chip the Chipmunk (Howard the Duck) The jungle before time.jpg|The Jungle (The Land Before Time) A sellive movie poster 2.jpg|The Alvin Movie (A Goofy Movie) The brave little rescue rangers Poster by self making.png|The Brave Little Rescue Ranger (TheBluesRockz Style) Danny and the cats.jpg|Danny and the Cats (1983) The-cat advanture.jpg|The Cat Adventure Thebluesrockz chip corn.jpg|Corn Chips (Dale Chipmunk) Yu-gi-oh-duel-monsters-dub the bluesrockz.jpg|Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Dann and cats meets wolfman.jpg|Danny and the Cats Meet the Wolfman Empire-State-Building-Observatory-Tom-Perry-2618.jpg|Chip-ChipMunk and the Toon Tour of Mysteries Chiphercules.jpg|Chipcules The Cat Eaters.jpg|The Easter Cat Danny and the cats 2007.jpg|Danny and the Cats Jim carrey as danny in how s christmas 2000.jpg|How the Cat Stole Christmas 2000 Chip on zombie island.jpg|Chip-ChipMunk on Zombie Island Braceface thebluesrockz.jpg|Braceface (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Category:TheBluesRockz Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Blu-Ray